Battle against nyx
by SiriuslyHalf-BloodTribute
Summary: Reynico fanfic. Something is torturing Hades. A new prophecy sends 7 demigods on a new quest. Will they come back safely? Or will the quest fail? Formerly known as: Really?
1. Chapter 1

_**Reyna**_

"Reyna! Are you _done_?!" Hazel whined outside the toilet. I was changing. "You've been in there for one hour _already_!" Checking myself, I made sure everything was in place. Toga, check. Hair, check. Make-up, check. Every since the end of the Giant War, everything was peaceful. As Nico visited Camp Jupiter sometimes, I saw him often. There was a weird feeling every time he came. When he hugged me, I blushed, heat would rise up to my face. When he laughed, I found myself laughing too. His eyes, dark hair, smile, everything seemed to entrance me. No, Reyna, I reminded myself. You and him will not work out. Remember what that Aphrodite had told you.

"Reyna!" Hazel called again.

"Coming!" I replied. Today is the day, the very first day I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood. I smile to myself. I'm going to see Annabeth and Piper again.

Hazel and I took a cab to Camp Half-Blood. We just wanted to look around. We haven't been out since the Giant War, we were busy repairing everything. It has been one year now. I still missed Octavian, he was not that bad. He was just mislead.

Hazel tapped me on the shoulder. "We're here!" she exclaimed. I smiled, she was like a little sister to me. We paid the driver and got out of the cab. Here we are, I thought. Camp Half-Blood.

"Come on!" I grinned, which was very unusual. But hey, it was great to open up. Grabbing Hazel's arm, the two of us rushed into Camp Half-Blood. As I headed into the camp, I had sudden thoughts about Nico. Is he okay? Will he be glad to see me? Do I look good? Stop it Reyna, I chided myself, you are acting immature.

"Reyna, you okay?" Hazel asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm fine, why?" I replied with the best smile I could muster up.

"Well...you were blushing and mumbling about N-" she was about to talk about Nico. Just then, I spotted Nico coming towards us. Oh no.

I laughed and interrupted her. "Hey! Let's find Annabeth and Piper!" I tried to stop myself from blushing, not sounding suspicious and tried to drag Hazel away from Nico all at the same time.

Just then, Bump. Great, I thought. Reyna you are an idiot.

"Hey, Reyna, long time no see!" Nico laughed, ruffling my hair though he was younger than me. He had changed so much. I was happy to see him happy but I still frowned.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

Nico's face fell. My heart hurt to see him like this. No Reyna, what are you thinking. He'll just break your heart, just like Percy and Jason. "I was just trying to be friendly, but I guess you don't want that. I'm sorry. If you don't mind, could you please excuse yourself. I would like to speak with my sister," Nico said in a grim tone.

I nodded curtly. The further I was away from that person, the better. Might as well head towards the athena cabin now, I thought. And I made my way, further away from Nico di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reyna**_

On my way to the Athena cabin, Hazel caught up with me. She looked uneasy.

"Tell me," she looked at me confused. "What did Nico talk to you about?"

"Our father has been angry recently, something is torturing him. It's nothing. Something minor," she tried to reassure me.

"Stop lying," I spat. I was tired of being lied to.

"I would rather no say it. It is not the right time," Hazel replied. I nodded. "I'll go to the cabin first. Nico...well he wants to talk to you." I stood rooted to the ground, unable to think of what I would say to him. Hazel left.

Someone grabbed me by my shoulders. "Reyna." It was Nico di Angelo. "Why are you being so cold?" He tried to make eye contact with me but I gripped my imperial gold dagger.

"Stay away," I almost shouted. I did not want my heart to be broken. It was better to make him hate me. I was an easy person to hate. "Stay away from me or I'll cut you," I warned, showing my dagger. Nico looked shocked. He must have thought I was crazy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked away. He did not hear me, did he?

"Reyna!" I heard someone call me. I turned around. It was Piper.

"Hey bestie!" Piper laughed. "We are having a party in my cabin! Come on!" I laughed. For a moment, I forgot my conversation with Nico.

Once Piper and I reached the Aphrodite cabin, I was puzzled. "Where is Annabeth?" Piper gave me a strange look.

"She and Percy are at New Rome, for college," Piper replied.

"Oh...yeah," I had totally forgot about Percy and Annabeth's arrival at Camp Jupiter today.

Just then, Hazel came barging in with Drew, both of them holding popcorn, drinks, some movies and much more. I was surprised Drew was here but it was her cabin, too, after all.

Piper must have noticed me staring at Drew. "Don't worry, she's nice now," Piper whispered.

"Mind if I join?" Drew asked.

I laughed. "Of course not!"

The four of us had a blast. I almost forgot about Nico. Remember, I said almost. No matter how hard I partied, in a secret room in a cabin, courtesy of the Hephestaus cabin, I couldn't forget Nico di Angelo. Drew must have noticed this, being an Aphrodite child and all.

"Reyna, you okay?" Drew asked. I was not used to telling people how I felt and pouring out my feelings. However, after the quest with Coach Hedge and Nico, I don't see why is it so bad to pour out my feelings.

"No," I sighed. I talked about what Aphrodite told me, how I kind of had feelings for Nico, how I tried to avoid him and how much that hurt me. Drew didn't look surprised.

"I thought my Mom wasn't serious about that...looks like she was," Drew sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reyna**_

I gave Drew a confused look. I was just about to open my mouth and ask what was she talking about when she shook her head and some guy walked in. An Aphrodite camper, I thought.

"Yes? Mitchell, what do you want?" Drew asked.

"Chiron would like to meet the head counselors and their second-in-charge," Mitchell said. "Oh, and he said to ask any guests to come too."

Drew nodded as she took my hand and leaded me to the Big House. "So, I guess you are second-in-charge?" I asked. Drew nodded without a word. Her face was serious, as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Finally, after a pretty quiet and uncomfortable walk, we reached the Big House. Chiron acknowledged me and asked me to sit next to Hazel, who was looking quite uncomfortable next to the Stolls. A girl with red hair-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, made eye contact with Chiron and proceeded to speak when he gave a nod.

"We received a prophecy just now," she said. Whispers were heard. The volume increased and increased until a loud bang silenced everyone.

"Silence!" Chiron ordered.

"Well, basically, Hermes just came down and told us what to do..." Rachel trailed off. This was still considered a prophecy.

"What did he say?" I blurted. Everyone stared at me but Rachel just replied my question.

"He told us to go find night and tame her," Rachel said. "He finds Hades' whining too noisy when he runs errands in the underworld."

"So," I heard one of the Stolls say. Connor, maybe. "Who should go? How many?"

I thought, the second great prophecy asked for seven. One had to die. If we had six demigods for this quest, hopefully no one would die. Six was a multiple of three too, so it would work. Suddenly, I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Six , you say?" Chiron asked.

"Yes."

"And who shall the six be?"

"Well..." I heard someone say.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter is typed on my phone. There may be a little grammatical errors! Anyway, if you enjoy this story, don't forget to follow and favourite! This is a short chapter, I will try to make the next chapter longer! Xoxo

**_Reyna_**

"Well, I could go," I turned my head towards the owner of the voice. It was Will Solace. "If you are visiting night, bring some light to guide you."

"I could go too," some Athena camper said.

Chiron nodded his head slowly. "Will Solace and Malcolm shall go too," Chiron announced. It was down to the last demigod.

"Let me go," no doubt Clarisse la Rue.

"You will need someone good in combat. Better than all of you, Clarisse shall go,"Chiron agreed.

"And so,"Chiron said. "The six demigods on this quest will be Nico di Angelo, Reyna, Hazel Levesque, Malcolm, Clarisse la Rue and Will Solace." Everyone in the room started cheering. "You will set out tonight," Chiron said.

Suddenly, Drew called out. "I have to go too!"

Chiron stared at Drew, Drew stared back. They stayed like that for almost one minute before Chiron nodded. "You shall..."

Just then, Rachel's eyes started glowing but no smoke came out. Her eyes were not green but we're pure black. Like night. "I will overthrow the Olympians. None of the six can defeat me. All of you, shall die," Rachel hissed in a voice not belonging to her. Then, Rachel became normal and fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nico's POV! I hope you guys enjoy this, I made this longer :) Xoxo

**_Nico_**

Everyone was horrified. Mumbles and whispers were heard. 'It's Nyx!', 'Thankfully I'm not the one on the quest!'.

A few more matters were discussed before everyone returned to their cabins. I went into my room to pack some clothes for myself, some nectar and ambrosia, unicorn's horn powder and some extra clothes and bandages-in case of any injuries. I met up with the remaining five outside the Big House. Clarisse was there, bossing everyone around. Surprisingly, I was happy. If she wasn't there, the remaining five of us would be lost and not know what to pack for the quest. Although Reyna was a praetor, after the Giant War, I felt that she lost some of her leadership skills. She had weakened. I almost killed myself on my last quest so I would not be a good leader either.

"All set?!" Clarisse shouted so loud my eardrums felt like bursting. Everyone nodded.

"We should go get some dinner before we leave. We may not have food for days," Malcolm said. This was the first thing he said the whole time when we were checking our stuff. Clarisse started walking to make her way to the Dining Pavilion, indicating for us to follow as well.

7:00 PM

We just reached the Dining Pavilion.

"I will give all of you forty-five minutes to eat. Then, we will go to each others' cabins together and see if there is anything we need and also say goodbye to anyone you want to say to. We may not be coming back," Clarisse voice cracked. She must be sad too. She'll miss Chris. Clarisse cleared her throat again, straightening her back, she continued,"After all that, we will set off. Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded. We went to our respective tables and started our dinner.

7:30 PM

Fifteen more minutes. I looked over to the aphrodite table. As Reyna was a guest and there was no table for her, she could sit anywhere. She stayed far away from my table and sat with Piper at the aphrodite table. I stared at her. Her beautiful black hair would be thrown back when she laughed, her mouth curved into a smile. Her imperial gold dagger gleaming at her belt. She was beautiful but dangerous. I couldn't fall in love with her. It would just make me hurt instead of making me happy.

7:45 PM

I kept thinking of Reyna for the past fifteen minutes. We made eye contact once before she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at me, turning away.

Clarisse came over to Hazel and my table. "It's time," Clarisse said. "Let's get the others." I got up before helping my sister up. We got everyone and said goodbye to our friends and girlfriends/boyfriends if we had one.

"We don't have any extra clothes or any supplies though," Hazel said worriedly, gesturing to Reyna and herself. I couldn't help myself but to make eye contact with Reyna. She shot me a murderous look, as if I had said her full name-which she hated anyone saying out loud.

"It's okay, I have some clothes and supplies. We can pack some later," Drew assured.

8:15 PM

All six of us were set. We were going to make our way now. On a quest we don't even know if we might survive.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I realised there are 7 demigods. I kind of changed the fourth chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. It's pretty weird. I'm sorry! I haven't updated for 2 days. I'll try to update more! Xoxo

_**Clarisse**_

I was, like, the leader of the quest now. I was no doubt the strongest-looking out of everyone. I had to make sure everyone stayed alive. I would sacrifice myself if I needed to.

"So, we will need a leader," Malcolm suddenly said as we made our way out of Camp Half-Blood. Malcolm was tall and lanky. He had blonde hair and grey eyes-typical Athena child.

"I'll be the leader," I volunteered, scanning everyone, daring anyone to challenge me. Everyone nodded.

"So where do we head towards?" Will Solace asked.

"To the underworld," Nico said. "Where else?"

"Can you lead us there?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"Let's head towards the Door of Orpheus," Nico said.

"But we need music to get in," Drew said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Seriously?! I'm still here you know!" Will Solace complained. I totally forgot about him even though it was only 5 minutes since he last opened his mouth. "I am a son of Apollo. I am great at music!"

"It's located at Central Park," Nico said.

"We will take around one hour and a few minutes," Reyna suddenly said. Everyone stared at her. It was the first time she talked since we left. "What?" Reyna questioned all of us. I guess we were kind of staring like she had just grown a horn...I don't blame her.

"So..." Will said. He stared at me. I was the leader."We take a taxi then?"

"Yeah," I said, hardening my gaze. I had to act like a leader and have authority.

Suddenly, Nico and Hazel fell to the ground, clutching their heads and panting, groaning. I rushed over immediately. Their eyes turned black, exactly like Rachel Elizabeth Dare's when night possessed her.

"You only have until the Summer Solstice. On dusk of that very day, I will overthrow the world!" Hazel and Nico shouted and cackled at the same time.

"If you have the guts, face us now!" I shouted. Malcolm stared at me like I was crazy.

Hazel and Nico laughed-Nyx laughed. "Young demigod, that's not a wise thing to say. Sometimes you have to wait for the right time!" A shrill, maniacal voice rang through my ears. I was reminded of the horrible memories of my childhood. I shook my head. Don't be distracted, Clarisse. You have to help your friends, or at least your allies, a part of me thought. Maybe these five people around me were my friends, maybe, maybe not. I still had to help them.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Friends!" I gritted my teeth. My teeth squeaked. Malcolm, Drew and Will stared at me, eyes wide open, shocked that I called Hazel and Nico my friends.

"You are brave, Clarisse La Rue. If you only knew..." Nyx trailed off, leaving Hazel and Nico. The siblings fell to the ground, weak, coughing. Reyna took a step forward. She looked like she wanted to help Nico. Then, I noticed her eyes harden before she went forward to help Hazel. Weird, I thought.

"Well, let's get on our way!" Will Solace said. Hyper idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's short! I'm sorry! Please remember to fav and follow! Xoxo

_**Reyna**_

I'm not gonna lie. That stupid taxi stank. What made it worse? The seven of us had to split into two groups. I was stuck with Nico and Will Solace. Finally, we stopped at Central Park. I practically ran out of the taxi and left Will to pay.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. I stared at him. "I don't care if you hate me. We are on the same quest now, I have to look after you," Nico said, matter-of-fact.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I replied

"Then why is your face red?" Nico asked. "Are you sick?" He was really stupid. Couldn't he tell I was blushing because I liked him?

"Nothing. Let's find the others," I said, trying to avoid explaining.

As Will, Nico and I walked around Central Park, many people started staring at us and whispering. "I wonder who that girl is with?" Someone said to her two friends. "It must be the blonde one!" One of the girl's friend whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "No, I think it is the pale one," the third girl whispered. 'The pale one', referring to Nico. Nico must have heard her. His cheeks immediately turned red and glanced quickly at me.

"Walk faster," he ordered. I nodded and glared at the three girls as I walked. They shut up immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nico**_

The three girls I just walked past really bothered me. It wasn't even their business to care about my relationship with Reyna. Reyna...my heart ached a little. Just then, I met eyes with Reyna. I stared at her dark brown...almost black eyes for a long time, getting lost in them. Her cheeks started to get redder and redder before she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Guys!" Someone shouted-Hazel. I immediately turned to look at her. Will, Reyna and I had just met with the others at the Door of Orpheus. "We need music!" Hazel eyed Will. Drew was next to Reyna, whispering to her and giggling. Occasionally, she would glance over at me and kick Reyna a little towards my direction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, watch Will Solace! He is going to perform a spectacular performance!" Will said and waved his hands dramatically. Passers-by glanced at him and whispered things like,'Crazy', 'Mental hospital','Escaped'. Will opened his mouth and sang a beautiful song. A love song. Something about a last dance. Drew was fangirling-at least that's what I thought it was. Crazily.

"It's R5! One Last Dance!" she squealed quietly. Will stared at Drew the whole time he sang and Drew blushed.

Once Will finished singing, the door opened. I walked in front while Hazel took the back. Clarisse stood in the middle. After walking for a long time, we reached the Underworld. No monsters attacked because of Hazel and I.

"We have to pass the Fields of Asphodel and my father's palace before we get to Tartarus-home of Nyx," Hazel said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Will grinned. And we set off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Clarisse**_

I noticed that Drew had a crush on Will and Will had a crush on Drew. I couldn't let that happened. If they formed a relationship on this quest and one of them died...I shook my head and walked towards Drew.

She faced me and nodded, acknowledging me. "Stay away from Will. It's dangerous to form relationships on a quest. Just a piece of advice," I said to her. Drew's face tensed and she pursed her lips. Her eyes hardened and it was impossible to tell her emotions. Okay? Angry? Annoyed?

"I know what to do. Clarisse," she said.

"Do you want to visit your father?" Will asked Nico. "He could have advise and we could see what was happening," Will suggested.

Nico nodded. "Let's go."

"Ah, Nico," Hades said as he saw all seven of us. "Hazel," he nodded. When he saw none of us were greeting him, he glared at us. "Why aren't you greeting me?"

"I'm Clarisse La Rue," I mustered up my courage and said. "I'm the leader of this quest."

"Daughter of Ares, I see."

"Yes," I replied curtly. I stepped back and walked down the row of my fellow allies. "This is Will Solace. Son of Apollo." Will bowed. "Drew Tanaka. Daughter of Aphrodite. Malcolm..." I paused. I didn't know his last name. No one knew. He just came as Malcolm.

"Collier," Malcolm continued.

"Malcolm Collier," I said. I continued walking. "Your children, Hazel and Nico and Reyna-daughter of Bellona."

"All are fine demigods," hades said.

"Yes, if it isn't too much to ask. Could you give us advice on night?" Drew asked. I noticed a little charmspeak in her voice. Maybe it was just her habit when she talked too persuasively.

"Ah..yes...well-" Hades started. He fell down to his knees from his throne, clutching his head, eyes black as night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days! I have been having writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo

_**Hazel**_

I rushed over to father. "Hazel, go away," he said.

"Nyx, get out of me!" he shouted as he said that over and over again. I looked around worriedly. Finally, night left him.

"All of you have to hurry, the summer solstice is in 14 days," Father urged. Everyone looked around, not knowing how should they react. "Leave. NOW!"

I rushed over to my friends-or at least my allies. I pulled Drew by her hand and shouted at the others to follow. I looked back, Nico was at the very back-right behind Reyna. Reyna seemed uncomfortable with Nico behind her and Nico was blushing profusely. They are so cute together, I thought. Yes, I just read TFIOS, THG and Divergent and now I'm shipping everyone. Hazel, focus.

"We can make it in 14 days with time to spare if we don't get interrupted by monsters on our way to Nyx's palace," Nico said.

"Should we start making our way then?" Clarisse asked.

"I'll lead. Clarisse, stay at the back with Hazel," Nico said as he held Clarisse by her shoulder. Clarisse nodded. Reyna looked like she was going to explode soon. Her face was red and her eyes were narrowed at Clarisse. Reyna gritted her teeth and her jaws were clenched together so hard her teeth squeaked.

Drew walked over to me. "Someone jealous," she said in a sing-song voice, eyes looking at Reyna. I smiled.

"People! Start moving!" Clarisse shouted as she gathered everyone. "Pair up. If you guys get captured, at least you have someone to help you."

Will started going towards Nico. "Nico and Reyna, pair up!" I shouted. Nico and Reyna stared at me like I just grew two heads and was holding a bag of McDonalds. They didn't say anything and just walked over to each other. Will and Drew paired up. Clarisse, Malcolm and I were just a trio.

We started walking with Reyna and Nico at the back, Will and Drew in the middle and Clarisse, Malcolm and I at the back.

"How long will it take to get to Tarturus' entrance?" Will asked.

"1 and a half days," Malcolm said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I read."

"It should be about half a day already. We can walk a little bit more before we take a rest," I said. Everyone agreed.

We walked for about half an hour more. I'm not really sure though, it is hard to tell time in the Underworld. Our surroundings got gloomier and started to look more dangerous-well...just more dangerous than the Underworld but less scarier than Tarturus. Find out yourself.

"Let's rest," I said. My legs felt like they were melting in my shoes. Drew slumped to the ground and pleaded with Nico with her eyes.

"Okay," Nico said.

We set up camp and some of us started to rest. Nico and Reyna took guard duty-I forced them too, along with Drew. And no. She didn't use charmspeak. With that, I drifted off to sleep, thankfully, I had no dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reyna**_

I have no idea how I ended up in this situation. Sitting next to Nico di Angelo, guarding five demigods in the Underworld. Oh, I remember. Hazel and Drew somehow managed to convince Nico and I to guard. Smacking my head, I remembered what they said to me...

"I will not bug you about reading Divergent anymore," Hazel said.

"I will buy you chocolates if we get out of here alive," Drew said. Hazel must have told her I had recently fallen in love with the brand Godiva, because the next thing she said was,"Godiva chocolate."

No...Reyna, don't say yes. "Come on, just guard us together...unless...you have a crush on Nico?" Hazel asked cheekily. I blushed but the underworld was too dark for Hazel and Drew to see. Well, I didn't see any harm.

"Okay," I sighed. Hazel and Drew squealed before walking away, giggling. I shook my hard and started to guard. This is how I ended up in this dumb situation.

"Reyna, you okay?" Nico asked, shaking me a little.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were smacking your head," Nico said simply.

"Oh."

With that, Nico and I kept quiet the rest of the time. I observed my surroundings, it was scary. I looked over towards one direction and I saw people screaming and just...let's just say, horrible. I looked to my left and it was just dark with spirits walking around and chattering, their voice coming out like bats. I looked over somewhere else and saw two paradises. The Isles of the Blest and the Elysium. The place where people who died a hero went.

Suddenly, I felt something warm cover my hand. I looked over and saw Nico staring at me. He grabbed my other hand and positioned me in front of him. "What are you doing?" I asked as his face got closer and closer until they were only inches from my face. I closed my eyes and waited for Nico's lips to touch mine. But no matter how long I waited, it still didn't come. I opened my eyes and found Nico looking away and his hands no longer on mine.

I moved in front of him. "I like you," I said. I didn't care if Aphrodite told me I could never be loved by a demigod. Who knows? She may be wrong, I thought. I knew it wasn't true but it wouldn't hurt to just think it. Suddenly, Nico wrapped me in a hug.

"This may sound weird in the Underworld but, could you be my girlfriend?" Nico asked. I nodded as our lips got closer again.

"It's our shift now right?!" Will came shouting at us suddenly as Drew trailed behind him with Hazel beside. Nico smiled shyly as the both of us quickly stood up and go to find any sleeping bag to sleep in. We made sure Will, Drew and Hazel weren't looking before locking our hands together. We were about to start sleeping when we heard wolf-whistles. I glared at Will, Hazel and Drew before I fell asleep with Nico in his sleeping bag next to mine. I dreamt of my past, which kind of bothered me but I was used to it. I dreamt of my memories every so often so I managed to sleep in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Will**_

Our shift was over and Hazel, Drew and I decided to wake the others and get started on our way.

"Hey! Guys! Wake up!" Drew shouted. I never knew she could shout so loud. Nico and Reyna woke up first. They didn't notice us around and smiled at each other as they woke up.

"We are here, for your information," I said sarcastically. Nico turned and rolled his eyes at me as Reyna glared and blushed.

Soon, Clarisse and Malcolm woke up too, rubbing their eyes.

On our way, everyone took turns using a little water to wash their face so that they were more alert. We made sure not to use too much water in case we ran out. Nico and Reyna stealed glances at each other every so often and I found Drew's eyes on me all the time. I may have had a crush on her, but now that we were on our way to tartarus, I decided not to get too attached to her. We may die any moment.

Our surroundings got darker and darker. Finally, we reached the entrance of tartarus. "We're here," Malcolm breathed. The entrace was basically just a pit covered up with stones. Clarisse and Hazel pushed the rocks of a saw that the pit was pure darkness.

"Do we jump?" I asked. I was nervous, of course. Who wouldn't be if they were going somewhere deeper than the underworld and not knowing whether they would live? Nico nodded grimly.

"I'll go first," Malcolm said. It was surprising, he was trembling and everything.

I noticed that the pit was large enough for two people at a time. "No, you shouldn't go alone. When you reach the bottom, there may be monsters to attack you immediately. This pit is large enough for two people. Find a partner and jump," I said.

"I'll go," Clarisse said, stepping forward. "I'm the leader." I rolled my eyes, she didn't have to keep emphasizing that.

Malcolm and Clarisse got ready to jump. "On three," Clarisse said firmly. "One...two...three!" And they jumped. I looked down and couldn't see them at all, it was too dark.

"One person will have to go alone, just meet us at the bottom. Malcolm and Clarisse should be there," Nico said.

"I'll go," Hazel volunteered. Nico widened his eyes, not willing to let his precious sister go. "I'll be fine!" Hazel exclaimed upon seeing her brother's expression. Nico nodded.

"Fine," he said. The next thing we knew, Hazel jumped. Nico and Reyna went next and I was left with Drew.

"Do we jump now?" Drew said nervously, her lips trembling. I gripped her hand.

"We'll be fine," I assured her.

"O-okay," she stuttered.

"On three. One. Two. THREE!" I pulled Drew down with me, gripping her tightly and not letting her go as we fell, down the dark pit-entrance to tartarus.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Drew**_

Will and I jumped. The force that pulled us downwards was so strong. My shirt flew up but I didn't bother pulling it down. It was too dark to even see. The fall seemed to go on forever and I was even more afraid as I wondered if there even was an end.

"Will," I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. "I'm scared." The wind brushing against my stomach was so strong that it made me shiver because of the coldness. Immediately, I pulled my shirt down and stuffed it into my pants securely with one hand, not allowing it to fly up again. My other hand struggled to hold on to Will's as the force almost forced us apart.

"It's okay," Will said. Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms so that I wouldn't be separated from him.

Finally, after a long time, Will and I reached the bottom.

"Ouch!" I heard someone yell. I scrambled to my feet and found Malcolm lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I pulled him up.

The air in Tartarus was acid. My skin had rashes and so did everyone else's. I looked around and realised our supplies were all gone. "Where is everything? Our supplies?" I asked, horrified at the thought that we were in Tartarus without any supplies.

"Everything was gone when we were falling," Hazel sighed.

"So, what do we do know?" Reyna asked, scrapping off pieces of black glass from her elbows. They were only bleeding a little, thankfully.

I looked towards my left, there was a cliff and I couldn't see what was below. I walked towards it. "That way," I pointed. I felt like something was tugging me towards it, asking me to go that way. I gripped onto my belt which held an array of my throwing knifes. From small to large, light to heavy, I had them all.

Without a word, everyone started following me. We reached the cliff and I saw that all there was to do was walk down. The sides were thick but their width was small. It could only fit two legs at a time. There was a fiery river below. "The river of fire," Malcolm breathed. "It can heal our wounds and everything. Annabeth told me. I Iris-messaged her before we left and she said to follow the river and we will reach Nyx's palace."

"Follow me!" Clarisse ordered, raising a electrical celestial bronze spear. Only then did I realise the weapons all over her. A dagger strapped to the inside of her boots. If I didn't look closely, I wouldn't have seen it. Her spear, a knife strapped to her belt and a bracelet. She pressed it and it spiralled into a shield that looked like it was thick enough to block anything.

Everyone followed Clarisse, her ponytail swishing side to side with each step she took. After a while, we reached the side of the river of fire. Suddenly, a great force knocked Reyna down.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Clarisse**_

Reyna was knocked down by some monster-empousai. "Oh no! I'm so so sorry!" the empousa held her hand for Reyna to hold. "We got lost, somehow. Would you kind souls help us?" The empousa smiled and batted her eyelashes towards the guys. I looked over towards them. I'm not sure what they saw that make all of them, including Nico, look like they just saw an angel, but the empousa and two other empousai behind her basically looked ugly. Fiery hair, uneven legs.

I racked my brains, I would have just knocked them down but I knew they weren't so easy to be defeated. All the guys looked like they were all in love with different empousai, leaving only me, Drew, Hazel and Reyna to fight if we had to. We wouldn't win.

Oh, I thought. I finally remembered where I read about them. Empousai would seduce men and feed on their blood after they fall asleep. No wonder Will, Malcolm and Drew looked so smitten, they were seduced. In their eyes, if they didn't resist enough, they wouldn't see the empousai's true form and would fall into their trap. I realised that the empousai's images flickered in front of my eyes.

The one that knocked Reyna down, when not in her original form, she had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and an amazing face shape. She was wearing some girly outfit with bracelets and everything on her arms. Her dark brown hair was tied into a loose french braid and was flowing down one shoulder.

One of the empousai behind her had blonde hair-like Will's, and blue eyes-like Thalia and Jason Grace's. She wore a sundress, flats, and a white hairband. The last one was quite tan, had colourful hair, wore punk clothes and basically looked like a rebel. A very beautiful rebel.

Only then, did I realise that each of their outfits and looks would appeal to all three guys in the quest. The one with brown hair appealed to Malcolm. The rebel appealed to Nico. The one with blonde hair appealed to Will. I smacked my head. Why did I only notice it now?

I gave my sweetest smile to the empousai, who the guys were all over now and flirting with them. Ugh. "Sure," I said. "If you don't mind, could you wait a while? I want to speak to my friends."

Upon finishing my sentence, I pulled the three guys away from the empousai-it was hard. Then, I grouped everyone together.

"Those are empousai, they feed on guys' blood," I warned, glaring at Nico, Will and Malcolm.

"I knew it!" Drew furrowed her eyebrows and said as softly as she could.

"Oh please, they aren't. Can't you see? They look so innocent!" Will smiled as he went all dreamy-eyed. I smacked him on the head.

"If you don't listen to me, I will make sure you die," I said, punching Will in the back as I said so.

"So what's your plan?" Nico asked. My eyes widened. He actually believed me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Clarisse**_

"Okay, so. Drew, Hazel, while I talk to the empousai, the two of you sneak up on them. Reyna, you act as back-up and," I looked over to the guys. After one minute, they were looking over to the empousai again and grinning like lovesick people. I almost smacked them but resisted the urge to. "And, try to stop those guys from interfering. They're hopeless," I continued as I looked over to the guys. If they were not in the middle of all four of us girls, they would be all over the empousai now.

"Okay," Reyna agreed. The next thing I knew, she was holding Nico by his shoulder firmly and Will by his arm. Malcolm was lying down on the ground and drawing heart shapes.

"You know what? Let's just knock them out," I said. I knocked Nico, Will and Malcolm out. They would wake up after the fight with the empousai was over, I knocked people out like this too many times.

Hazel saw my actions and widened her eyes at me. "They'll wake up soon. Don't worry," I waved her off. "Now go."

Reyna stood guard next to the guys and Hazel and Drew followed behind me. I walked over towards the empousai.

"Hey! I was wondering, how long have you guys been here?" I asked sweetly as I stood in front of the empousai. I gripped the spear in my hand tightly, nervous on how the empousai would react.

"Oh, please. Stop acting. We know you girls can see our true forms!" The brown-haired empousai rolled her eyes and said. The other two empousai behind her glared at me and hissed. Now I remember why I knew we would not win if we fought them alone without the guys. They had sharp nails and looked so violent, even I was scared.

Thankfully, I noticed Hazel and Drew hiding behind some rocks near the empousai, their weapons raised. Hazel's spatha was gleaming and the dagger I gave Drew before we split up was raised. I smiled, she looked deadly.

I must have been to lost in my thoughts because, soon, an empousai lunged at me. She tried clawing at my face but I blocked her with my arms. Quickly, I pressed my bracelet. It turned into a shield and knocked the empousai down. I glanced at my wrists for a while, they were bleeding. I lunged at the empousai that hurt me and saw Hazel and Drew fighting the other empousai. I was glaring daggers at the one in front of me.

"It wasn't a wise choice to hurt me, honey," I said quietly. I sounded deadly and the empousai's eyes widened in fear. I knew my wounds were just minor cuts but I was angry that this monster tried to kill me. She wasn't a worthy opponent at all.

Suddenly, I felt something dig into my thigh and I was blinded by the pain. Screaming in pain, I fell off the empousai as she smirked.

"Tried to kill me but failed," the empousai laughed. "How pathetic!" She kicked my hurt thigh. Hard. I looked over and saw that she had dug so deep into my thigh with her hands that it was bleeding profusely. My whole thigh was full of blood and I felt weaker by the second. Suddenly, the empousai fell. Reyna had knocked her down and was stepping on the empousai's chest with her spear aimed at her head.

My hands dropped to the ground as I felt weaker by the second. "How dare you," Reyna seethed as she threw her spear right into the head of the empousai. The monster turned to ashes immediately. Reyna rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I gritted my teeth and nodded.

Reyna looked at my hurt thigh. Her eyes looked worried. "It's okay, it can heal without nectar and ambrosia. You will be find within a few days, at least," Reyna said. A few days?!

"I won't be able to fight?!" I asked, almost screaming.

Reyna shook her head. "You can, but it will just hurt. A lot. You will also limp. I suggest you leave the fighting to the rest of us. Rest these few days and you will recover faster," Reyna assured me.

"Fine," I said grudgingly as she tore some cloth from her long pants and wrapped it around my thigh to stop the bleeding. "Go help the others," I said to Reyna as I noticed that Hazel and Drew were losing the fight with the remaining two empousai. Without a word, Reyna rushed over to them as I stumbled over to the guys and sat there, keeping guard.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Drew**_

The stupid empousai scratched me all over. It was even a miracle I was still alive. One empousai had scratched me below my eye and left a long cut all the way to my ear. Hazel was lying on the ground, her spatha aimed at the other empousai's eyes. One move and the empousai would die. At least Hazel may not die, but I was already one leg into my coffin.

"Any last words?" the empousai in front of me hissed. I clawed around for my dagger. She was stepping on my chest and made it hard to breathe. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Hazel had killed the empousai and was walking over to me. Then, I saw Reyna running over too.

"Yes, this," I said. Just at that timing, Hazel's spatha impaled the empousai from one side and Reyna's spear impaled the empousai in her head. Just as I expected, the empousai died.

I coughed and took huge breaths. "We killed them!" Hazel said, relieved.

"Actually, everyone except for me," I smiled sheepishly. I only brought trouble.

"You did help, Drew," Reyna comforted me. I checked my wounds. The cut on my face, gashes on my arm and everything. "Drew, you look horrible!"

"It's okay. It will heal soon," I said.

We made our way back to the guys. Clarisse was lying there, injured badly. Soon, Will woke up, followed by Malcolm and Nico.

Nico rubbed his eyes sleepily and said,"What happened?"

"We just fought off the empousai," Clarisse said, matter-of-factly.

Reyna looked pissed off by Nico. It must have been because he was so dreamy in front of the empousai. I walked over to Reyna.

"Hey, jealous much?" I asked.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Right..." I laughed. "So, we should continue making our way. Who knows how long has passed?"

"Okay. Follow me!" Clarisse exclaimed. And with that, we continued making our way to nyx's palace.

**A/N: Sorry guys! I haven't updated in soooo long. It's the holidays now and I was well...kinda lazy..haha. Please forgive me! Also, while I continue this fanfic, I may start another one. Maybe it's gonna be a crossover with Divergent and THG or K-pop...I'm not sure yet. Please read if I really make that fanfic! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Reyna_**

I would do anything to get out of the situation I was in right now. I was in tartarus with nothing else but my friends. Our skins were full of blisters and to make things worse, everyone had at least fallen once and our best warrior, Clarisse, was very injured.

"Does no one have any ambrosia or nectar at all?!" I asked. Clarisse groaned.

"Wait...I think I do have some!" Will exclaimed.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Are you an idiot or something? We have been walking for at least two days already an you _finally _remember you have some nectar and ambrosia?" Nico smacked Will's head with his free hand as he held onto mine with the other.

Will ignored Nico and took out a tiny plastic bag full of ambrosia and a tiny charm-like bottle which I think is filled with nectar.

"Oh, all of you shut up and give it to me!" Clarisse shouted, frustrated as she took the nectar and ambrosia with one hand and smashed a bubble below us with her not injured leg to stop a monster from reforming. Immediately, Clarisse at two pieces of ambrosia and drank about half the bottle of nectar.

"Much better..." she sighed, finally walking properly.

"Well, I'm glad you are better since I wouldn't want to kill a already half-dead half-blood. That's just pathetic!" Someone cackled from behind us. I turned around and saw a scythian dracanae. Oh, how I _hate _tartarus...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nico**_

The scythian dracaenae knocked me down with her huge body and crushed me. She aimed her spear at my neck and I squirmed around, trying to get out of the dracanae's hold.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, honey," she hissed.

"Oh...shit,"I heard Will mutter. I strained my neck to take a look at what happened. Behind the dracaenae, was an army of other scythian dracaenae. All of the monsters were holding spears and shields. It wouldn't be hard o defeat them... There were about 25 of them in one row and 6 rows altogether. While I was busy looking at what was happening, the dracaenae in front of me hit me with her spear but I managed to jerk my head to the side in time, causing the spear to land in the ground below me. The spear must have cut my ear and I felt my ear hurting.

I remembered these monsters from the Titan War and wasn't looking forward to battle with them again. "What's your business with us?" I asked the monster in front of me while raising a brow.

"You should have guessed by now...we're working with nyx," the stupid monster hissed.

"Yeah, just get on with it."

The monster glared at me and continued. "She ordered us to either kill all of you, or take all of you back, on one condition," the dracaenae paused-again, for effect, but it didn't really scare me. I was more focused on _which_ condition. "All seven of you half-bloods, must come and help us. We will win the war, against the olympians! _And_, she has promised to make all of you immortal if you help her to win the war!"

I had an idea and immediately replied,"When can we meet her? Can you bring us to her palace?"

The dracaenae in front of me looked shocked. She mustn't have excpected me to say that. "I can," she said slowly.

"Then bring us there. Now."

"Ok..."

"Everyone! Halt!" the scythian dracaenae shouted loudly, enough for everyone fighting-both dracaenae and half-bloods, to stop. They all turned to look at both of us.

"All 7 of us half-bloods will be joining nyx's army. We have been promised immortality and our lives in exchange for our help against the war against the olympians!" I said, smiling. All of my friends looked shocked.

"Wait...what?" Will said.

"I will explain..._more_...as we go," I said. 'More' meaning that I had a plan. Reyna widened her eyes, so did Will, as they understood what I was saying.

"Ah...yes," Reyna said. "So...let's go?" Reyna shot the dracaenae next to me a questioning look. She nodded.

"Let's go."

Once we set off, the scythian dracaenae were in front. I was also forced to be in front with them in case I betrayed them. _This can't do, I need to tell everyone my plan. _I started groaning in pain and holding my ankles. The dracaenae looked at me and hissed,"What's the matter?" She glared at me, clearly annoyed by my groaning.

"I'm sorry, you know...I need to go to the toilet..." I said sheepishly, putting on my best hurting look as possible. The dracaenae let out a small 'Ah', before asking if anyone else needed to go to the toilet-three blocks of stone which blocked us from the view of anyone else. Immediately, I gave my friends a look, indicating them to follow me. Everyone picked up, one after another, and started running towards me.

"So," Malcolm panted. "What's your plan?"

"The dracaenae are leading us to the palace now. We'll pretend to talk to nyx and we'll gradually talk about the layout of the palace and her army and stuff. We just need to find those out, and also ask her how to get out of tartarus, and we can leave," I explained my plan.

"Okay, if you guys don't know what to do, just go with the flow," Reyna picked up.

"Okay, let's go," Hazel urged. "The dracaenae must be thinking that we have betrayed them."

Immediately, we rushed back to the dracaenae and began making our way to nyx's palace.

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long...I had no idea how to continue this story. I was almost thinking of discontinuing it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, fave and follow :) I love reading your review's of my story!**_


End file.
